harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quirinus Quirrell
Was Quirrell really a Death Eater?--GingerM 15:31, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I suppose he was, since he was a supporter of Lord Voldemort... quite literally... I wonder if he's referred to as a DE anywhere else? Lachatdelarue 04:02, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) *He was indeed a supporter, but I think that's all. Remember what was done on Narcissa Malfoy's article: it was decided to remove the mention about her being a Death Eater, as it hasn't been sourced anywhere. I think we should do the same here. LelalMekha 12:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *I don't think Quirrell counts as a Death Eater. Death Eaters are the ones with the Dark Mark, and there's no way Voldemort could give Quirrell the Dark Mark in the state he was at the time he met Quirrell. So, Quirrell was not an official Death Eater, even though he may have been set to become one if he would have succeeded in stealing the Philosopher's stone.Yaquez 19:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 2 years at Hogwarts? How did Quirell stay at Hogwarts for more then 2 years, what about the curse Voldermort put on the D.A.D.A occupation, in which a teacher could never have the D.A.D.A occupation for more than a year? --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 19:10, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :he had 1 year there then decided to leave, his travels took a year. meaning he was there 1989-1980 then he leaved, then returned for the 1991-1992 school year, as you can see, theres a school year missing. so the hex just made him decide to leave. but Voldemorts possesion of him made him come back. ::Actually, Professor Quirrell used to be the Muggle Studies Professor. Margiechocoholic Owl me! 03:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) First name It says that Quirrel's first name is unknown in the trivia section, but the title and first sentence suggest otherwise. Which one is right? bibliomaniac15 22:37, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Quote The quote in the death section is sourced as the first movie, but it is also said in the American paperback edition of the book, Chapter 17, page 296, paragraph 6. --Parodist 12:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, almost 90% of the dialogue in the 1st film are almost the same on what written in the book. But what's your point? :) --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 04:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, someone just changed the source to saying that the quote was from the film. I was just informing them that it was in the book to, and as the book's are the higher source of canon it just seemed we should have it sourced for them instead. --Parodist 16:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I agree with you.. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 18:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) House In what house was he? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?--Station7 21:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I see it possibly in Ravenclaw--Station7 21:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Other userbox? Just a thought, but since it's possible that he was in Ravenclaw, do we need a Ravenclaw userbox? Maybe it looks not cool on the page, but shouldn't there be, House:Ravenclaw (possibly)?--Station7 21:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I think his house affiliation is pure speculation drawn from Hagrid saying in PS that Quirrell is intelligent. We should remove it completely, unless there is another hint in the onterviews, films, or games.--Rodolphus 21:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture What picture is the best, File:Quirinus Quirrell.jpg or File:Quirrell-ps.jpg? If I could choose the old one, but I think this will being a vote.--Station7 12:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think File:Quirinus Quirrell.jpg works better as a profile pic, but the image quality just isn't that good. Maybe someone could upload a better version. - Nick O'Demus 12:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added another image, of better quality and promotional still shot :/ I think its better, what do you think? [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 14:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Much better. I hated the other picture. Butterfly the rabbit 14:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I hate that picture to PatrOnus. It's a good picture, but I don't get a smile off it. Good picture PatrOnus.--Station7 15:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Quirrell's Christian Name Y'know Quirrell is sometimes known as Quirinus, sometimes Slatero? Well, I've got good reason to believe that his name is ACTUALLY Slatero (even if it does sound stupid). My sources are the fact that Master Foods (whoever they are) produced a line of Chocolate Frog treats with collectable Famous Wizards cards; Quirrell being given the first name Slatero. J. K. Rowling states that she wrote the information on those cards. Wouldn't that make it canononical? Rowling's word is law on this wiki! Butterfly the rabbit 20:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I dont think so. She said she that she writes the cards, which I infer to be the cards in the movies. Therefore, it doesnt matter if the Real world cards say his name. I am going to change it back until We come to a decision, at least for now. 22:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, even so, The Treading cards would be more canon. 22:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC)